


Мы делили апельсин

by HerMajestyQueen



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Мы делили апельсин… много наших полегло. (с) Автор попытался впихнуть в один фик все возможные популярные пейринги (за исключением Шинентай, на них сил не хватило). Кто сможет больше - велкам.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> Авторский комментарий: Во время написания фика автор курил табуретки, чего и рекомендует читателю для более полного погружения в атмосферу происходящего. ;)

_Мы делили апельсин -_   
_Много наших полегло._   
  
_Мы нашли ещё один -_   
_Отравили всем назло._   
  
_Мы делили помидор -_   
_Раны ноют до сих пор._   
  
_Мы делили леденец -_   
_Тот, кто выжил, молодец._   
  
_Мы делили виноград -_   
_Видишь, здания горят?_   
  
_Мы делили абрикос -_   
_Много жизней он унёс._   
  
_Мы делили кабачок -_   
_Артобстрел весьма помог._   
  
_Завтра делим мы тунца -_   
_Враг отведает свинца!_   
  
_Раз делили мы хурму -_   
_Угодили все в тюрьму._   
  
_Мы делили "доширак" -_   
_Уступили просто так._   
  
_Мы делили майонез -_   
_Хорошо, что был обрез._   
  
_Мы делили диэтил -_   
_Вася пулю получил._   
  
_Мы делили огурец -_   
_Он в кошмарах снится мне._   
  
_Мы делили аскарид -_   
_Развязали геноцид._   
  
_Мы делили васильки -_   
_Пол-планеты на куски._   
  
_Мы делили белену,_   
_Но зачем, я не пойму..._   
  
_Мы делили скипидар..._   
  
_(с) Куранов Андрей_

 

\- Это была самая дурацкая идея, какую я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. - Отплевываясь, Клауд на четвереньках отползал от основной кучи дерущихся. - С самого начала! - Он закашлялся и попытался вытереть идущую из носа кровь.  
\- Согласен. - Голос Винсента прозвучал устало и обреченно. Оборотень-недовампир полз рядом. К слову, выглядел он тоже не ахти. Всегда элегантный и аккуратный Винсент был основательно помят. - Но кто бы нас слушал?  
Сзади раздался жуткий грохот, который перекрыл общий ор. Парочку дезертиров накрыло горячей волной от взорвавшегося заклятия.  
\- Юффи... - Хором простонали Клауд и Винсент.  
\- Никто больше не таскает с собой столько материи. - Винсент судорожно сжал зубы и начал ползти быстрей. - Все, с меня хватит, надоело. - Он догнал Страйфа и начал его обгонять.  
\- Подожди меня! - Прохрипел Клауд.  
Раздался еще один взрыв, кто-то истошно завопил.  
\- Надоело! Надоело! Надоело! - Казалось, у Винсента открылось второе дыхание.  
Клауд рванул следом. Ну, рванул – это было громко сказано, но пополз настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии. Казалось, что болело все. Без исключения. Он плохо помнил, кто на кого бросился первым в полуразрушенном соборе, где они все неожиданно собрались, да это уже и не было важно. В общей потасовке ему досталось ото всех, кто там был: и кулак Зака, и коготки Тифы, и сапог Сефирота. После подлого удара Аэрис в район, хм, скажем так, очень деликатный, Клауд просто перестал обращать внимания на то, кто, кого и куда бьет. Основной мыслью было - выбраться из этого месилова живым. И, желательно, хотя бы частично целым.  
Позади опять раздался жуткий грохот. О, знакомая техника, это уже Сефирот не выдержал. Да, видать довели до ручки Генерала, раз тот решил использовать такие методы. Вот интересно, все-таки в чью же голову пришла идея, наконец, разобраться в их непростых отношениях, и заодно определить, кому все-таки достанется сам Страйф? Ведь уже и не вспомнить.  
А началось все относительно мирно, пока...  
  
***  
  
\- Клауд, а ну-ка объясни? - Тифа раздраженно уперла руки в бока. - Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
\- Да, мне бы тоже хотелось знать! - Прошипела Аэрис.  
Девушки давно перестали драться друг с другом и теперь, судя по всему, решили отыграться на том, кто, собственно, и послужил яблоком раздора.  
\- Э-э-э... - Клауд начал пятиться, ибо две разъяренные фурии неумолимо наступали. - Ну... Э-э...  
\- Что значит, ни одна из нас? А кто тогда? - Тифа, казалось, хотела испепелить взглядом неудавшегося жениха.  
\- Да-да! Пусть скажет! - Глаза Аэрис сверкали, вот где была реальная угроза удара молнией. В прямом смысле.  
\- Никто! - Пискнул Клауд, прижавшись спиной к стене. - Меня просто не интересуют женщины! - Страйф зажмурился. Вот и все, он это сказал. Прилюдно. При всех.  
На мгновение воцарилась гробовая тишина. Даже переругивающиеся в стороне Рено, Ценг и Руфус замолчали. Впрочем, как и орущий на Лукрецию Сид.  
Клауд рискнул приоткрыть один глаз. Все без исключения смотрели на него. Клауду захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Я так и знал, Спайки! - Радостно заверещал Зак, бросаясь к другу. Хм, вот к другу ли?  
Аэрис в шоке наблюдала, как Фэйр облапал ее персонального героя и спасителя планеты по совместительству. - Я верил, что ты это сделаешь!  
\- ЗАК? ТЫ?- Теперь она с визгом бросилась к Солждеру, с явным намерением расцарапать тому что-нибудь. А лучше вообще, выцарапать. - Ты ГАД! Мало того, что ты меня обольстил и бросил, так теперь и увел у меня моего ПАРНЯ-Я-Я-А-А-А!  
\- Что значит твоего? Он отец моих детей! - Тифа с визгом бросилась следом!  
\- Каких таких детей? - Зак выпустил из рук Клауда и теперь уворачивался от ударов, сыпавшихся на него с двух сторон. - Я спрашиваю, каких детей?  
\- Вот и мне интересно. Но не только это. - Голос Сефирота по градусу явно ушел в минус, и казалось, заставил всех вокруг покрыться мурашками и инеем.  
\- Каких-каких? Будущих! - Тифа повисла у Зака на плечах.  
Сефирот тем временем поймал за шкирку Клауда, который намеревался потихоньку слинять под шумок.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить, Страйф?  
\- Что объяснить? - Клауд опять зажмурился, ибо смотреть в глаза Сефироту было выше его сил.  
\- Все. Что это все значит? Значит Зак? А как же я?  
\- Ну нифига себе! - присвистнул Рено, забыв, что держит за шкирку собственного начальника. Ценг тоже замер, держа кулак где-то на подлете к носу рыжего Турка.  
\- Сефирот и Клауд? - Прохрипел Руфус откуда-то из-за плеча Руда.  
\- И Зак. - Елена захихикала, однако не выпустила из рук блондинистых волос босса.  
Рено поменялся в лице.  
\- Клауд! Как ты мог! Ну ладно бы Зак! Друзья по оружию и все такое, но СЕФИРОТ! - Он рванул было к парочке, но его удержали.  
\- Что? - Руфус зашипел не хуже дикой кошки. - Рено?! Ты и Клауд? Как ТЫ мог!  
\- А ты? - Рено пошел пятнами. - Наши отношения не мешали тебе греться в постели с Ценгом!  
\- А-а-а-а, - завизжала Елена, выпуская, наконец, волосы президента и потянулась к шее вутайца. - Не доставайся же ты никому-у-у-у...  
\- Не сметь! - Руд перехватил ее руки, - трогать моего любимого босса!  
Когда Руд отвлекся, Рив быстренько перехватил Руфуса, но Ценг вовремя заметил этот маневр.  
В это время Клауд отчаянно извивался, стараясь вырваться из захвата Сефирота. Не то, чтобы это у него когда-нибудь получалось... Но для проформы и успокоения совести попробовать стоило.  
Сефирот ревел как раненый зверь:  
\- СТРАЙФ! Как ты можешь ЭТО объяснить?! - Он встряхнул несчастного блондина с такой силой, что Клауд клацнул зубами и прикусил язык. Это было больно. И обидно. И вообще, кто бы говорил. Его терпение лопнуло.  
\- Да кто бы говорил! На себя посмотри, ловелас хренов! Мало тебе меня, так тебе еще и Зака на закуску, и Генезиса на ужин, и вообще, кем ты там еще не гнушался?! Анджил тоже пару раз на огонек забежал? Перетрахал все что движется, и не движется, живое… и неживое в том числе!!!  
Винсент зажмурился. Ну, все, приплыли. Вот и доверяй после этого секреты другу… в постели.  
\- Страйф, сколько можно тебе повторять?.. Я не мертвый, я воскрешенный! И тебя это вроде как не особо и смущало…  
\- ВИНСЕНТ?! Это что еще значит? - Сид отпустил Ходжо, тот свалился на Лукрецию, придавив ее.  
\- Ничего, это тебя не касается. Мы тогда вообще знакомы не были! - Винсент постарался увернуться от рук пилота.  
\- Зато мы были! - Лукреция выползла из-под профессора и вцепилась Валентайну в ногу. - А как же твои обещания любить меня вечно? А?! Это как называется, а? Вот и верь после этого мужчинам!  
\- Что? - Винсент аж задохнулся от возмущения. - Это я что ли вышел замуж по расчету? Это я МЕНЯ бросил ради эксперимента и диссертации?  
\- Что значит по расчету? - Очень так нехорошо прошипел Ходжо, поднимаясь. - А как же твои слова про настоящую и чистую любовь к науке, а, Лукреция? Ну-ка, объясни?!  
\- Отстаньте от меня! Я свободная женщина, что хочу, то и делаю!  
\- Как это свободная? А штамп в паспорте только у меня, что ли стоит?  
Пока супружеская пара ученых выясняла отношения, Хайвинд переключился на Валентайна, ловко схватив того за талию.  
\- Я требую объяснений! Это что еще за новые скелеты из шкафов вываливаются, а? - Он перехватил Винсента поудобней, чтобы тот не вывернулся.  
\- Силы небесные, ну зачем тебе это?! - Винсент устало вздохнул. - Это было давно, еще в Нибельхейме. Сефироту было плохо, он страдал, потому что узнал правду о своих родителях... Сид, я, правда, не хочу об этом говорить.  
\- Нет уж, продолжай. Там еще и Клауд затесался, оказывается. Я хочу знать все про того, на ком собираюсь жениться!  
\- Что? На моем Винсенте?! - Юффи нехорошо прищурилась. - Это я за него замуж выхожу!  
\- Что?! - Сид убийственным взглядом посмотрел на "белую розу Вутая".  
\- Так, давайте по порядку! - Влез Зак, отпихнув от себя Аэрис, сбросить Тифу с плеч он уже отчаялся. - Я вот тут хочу узнать подробнее про Нибельхейм. Это что же получается? Пока я там, в истерике, бегал и искал своего любимого Генерала, он в особняке занимался черти чем?!  
\- Любимого ГЕНЕРАЛА?! - Тут подал голос, молчавший до этого Клауд. Хотя по правде он просто обрадовался возможности тоже предъявить претензии, ибо до этого эти самые претензии выдвигали только ему.  
\- ЗАК? Что все это значит? - Страйф раздраженно лягнул Сефирота, чтобы тот, наконец, поставил его на землю. - Я, понимаете ли, бегал за ним по городу, а он, оказывается, уже тогда бегал за Сефиротом? И на тебя я потратил лучшие годы своей юности? Предатель! Обманщик!  
Откуда-то сверху полетели белые перья.  
\- Так, Сефирот, я что-то не понял. - Голос Анжила прозвучал очень раздраженно. - Это что еще за история про тебя и Генезиса? Если я не ослышался, Страйф тут упомянул...  
Сефирот как-то побледнел, когда услышал голос старого друга.  
\- Анджил?  
\- Анджил, это не то, что ты думаешь! - Голос Генезиса также прозвучал откуда-то сверху, после чего на всех посыпались еще и черные перья.  
Тут Сефирот вообще с лица спал.  
\- Генезис, ты-то тут откуда?  
\- Нет, нет, мне вот тоже очень интересно. - Зак перехватил Клауда, в результате чего Тифе, все еще висящей на Солджере, удалось дотянуться до волос Страйфа и выдрать тому пару прядей. Клауд завопил и кинулся давать сдачи, таким образом, Заку пришлось держать уже двоих дерущихся.  
\- Что тебе интересно? - Огрызнулся Сефирот. - Ты б молчал, гиперактивный ты наш! Кто по ночам к наставнику в палатку бегал, а?  
Зак подозрительно захрипел, когда Страйф сжал его шею в горячем дружеском объятии.  
\- За-а-а-ак?..  
\- Анджи?.. - Генезис обернулся к Анджилу. - Это правда?  
\- Э-э-э...  
\- Отвечай немедленно! Ты мне изменял?! Он же тебе в сыновья годится!  
\- И что? - Не выдержал Анджил. - Что мне оставалась делать? Отказываться что ли? И что мне оставалось делать, когда ты сбегал на свиданки к Сефироту?  
\- Я…  
\- Или ты думал, что я не знал?!  
\- Нифига себе, а Сефирот оказывается горячий парень. - Рив присвистнул.  
\- Вы, дорогой господин Туэсти, следите, пожалуйста, за своим президентом и его гаремом Турков, и не лезьте в чужую семью! - Огрызнулся Генерал. - И вообще, чья бы корова мычала! Кстати, а господин Хайвинд и господин ШинРа знают о вашем милом адюльтере с нашим не менее дорогим мистером Валентайном, когда вы на пару лазили с ним по подземельям?  
Сефироту наступили на любимую мозоль, и того просто понесло.  
\- Руфус... - Рив побледнел, стоило ему посмотреть на Президента. - Это не то, что ты думаешь... Это...  
\- Винсент? - Сид стал багрового цвета.  
\- Что Винсент? Я уже 57 лет как Винсент! И мне за это не платят! - У Валентайна тоже лопнуло терпение. - И не тебе возникать, Хайвинд! Ты тоже от меня слинял и женился на Шере! - Винсент засветил Сиду пощечину. - Давно об этом мечтал. - Злобно пробормотал он, глядя, как на щеке пилота проявляется красный след. Сид замер в шоке.  
Рено хихикнул.  
\- Тебе вообще не везет с женитьбами и женатыми. Может, сам уже замуж выйдешь, наконец? Вон, Хайвинд даже развелся для тебя. Ну, подумаешь, ошибся человек один раз, с кем не бывает?  
Винсент резко развернулся и засветил вторую оплеуху молодому Турку.  
\- Ты сначала сам разберись, в чьей постели ночуешь! А то тебе и Клауда, и Ценга, и Руфуса, и еще кого-нибудь! И поодиночке и пачками! Ты еще к Сефироту под бок заберись, не думаю, что он откажется! Достали все!!!  
\- Тебе кто дал право распускать руки? - Руфус попытался в ответ заехать бывшему Турку по щеке, но тот увернулся и удар получился смазанный.  
\- Руки прочь от моего Винсента! - Хайвинд великодушно решил пока простить Валентайну его загул налево с Сефиротом и Клаудом, и кинулся в бой. Однако споткнулся о Рива, который прикрыл любимого Президента собственным телом.  
\- Не Турки, а публичный дом на выезде какой-то! - изумился Генезис. - Никакого понятия о чести.  
\- Это мы-то? Да на себя посмотрели бы лучше! - Тут уже прорвало всегда спокойного Ценга. И даже хваленая выдержка вутайца не помогла. - Элитное военное подразделение, понимаете ли! Ага, сто раз! Видели мы вас, элитных, во всех позах!  
\- Что-о-о?! - Раздался многоголосый вопль.  
\- А вот то! - заорал Ценг, после чего изобразил Солджерам простую фигуру с использованием оттопыренного среднего пальца.  
\- Довели шефа... - Всхлипнул Руд и бросился наперерез Сефироту. Следом бросилась Елена, решившая погибнуть смертью храбрых, защищая любимое непосредственное начальство. Сефирот даже не споткнулся, укатав обоих Турков в паркет. Следом неслись Анджил и Генезис.  
\- Ценг, спасайся! - Заорал в ужасе Руфус. - Сефирот! Оставь моего телохранителя в покое и лучше следи за своим мелким недосолджером! Рено, предатель, отцепись от Клауда! Тебе меня мало? Все равно он тебе не достанется!  
\- А это мы еще посмотрим! - Взбесившийся Рыжий буквально выцарапывал Страйфа из рук Зака, одновременно отмахиваясь от Тифы и Аэрис.  
Тем временем, катающиеся по полу Сид и Рив подмяли под себя Юффи, и начали выяснять отношения на троих. После очередного переворота эта куча-мала сбила с ног Ходжо с Лукрецией, а потом, зацепив за плащ, втянула и Винсента.  
Солджеры скопом набросились на Ценга, но тот продемонстрировал военным, что служба безопасности Президента тоже не лыком шита. Он достал свое самое верное и надежное оружие - свой неизменный телефон, молниеносным движением открыл его и метко засветил девайсом Сефироту между глаз. Генерал не ожидал такой атаки высокими технологиями и споткнулся. Бегущие следом Анджил и Генезис споткнулись уже о Сефирота. Вся компания скопом рухнула на начальника Турков. Ценг хоть и крепился, но вес троих Солджеров первого класса вместе взятых был для него слишком велик.  
\- Руфус... - задушенный вопль Ценга потонул во всеобщем шуме.  
\- Турков бьют! - Завопил Рено, бросаясь сверху на Сефирота и утаскивая за собой Клауда, которого каким-то чудом отцепил от Зака.  
\- Сефирот! - Зак рванул следом за обидчиком, увлекая в свалку еще и Тифу, по-прежнему висевшую на его плечах и вцепившуюся в ногу Аэрис.  
Руфус посмотрел на дерущихся и со вздохом сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Ценг, надеюсь, ты это оценишь. - Едва он это произнес, его нос угодил под кулак Генезиса, который на самом деле летел по направлению к носу Рено. Или Зака, в общей кутерьме было уже не разобрать.  
В один прекрасный момент две кучи дерущихся столкнулись и объединились в одну и скатились на цветочную клумбу.  
Начался Армагеддон.  
\- Аэрис, солнышко, что тут происходит? - Завопил опоздавший на общую сходку Баррет. - Держись, я иду-у-у! - Бывший шахтер прыгнул сверху и сразу придавил пару дерущихся..  
Кто-то визжал на ультразвуке. Кто-то отчаянно матерился. Кто-то просто сосредоточенно махал кулаками. Кто-то не только кулаками, но еще и ногами.  
Страйф делал только одно - старался вылезти из этого бедлама живым.  
  
***  
  
Нанаки меланхолично жевал попкорн и продолжал удваивать ставки на тех, кто чаще всего использовал магию. И еще на Страйфа, что тот вылезет из драки первым. Кайт Сит охотно отвечал на все предложения удвоением.  
\- Еще тысячу гилей сверху на Страйфа. - Нанаки зажмурился, когда полыхнула очередная магическая атака. - И пятьсот на Сефирота.  
\- Принимаю и удваиваю. - Кайт Сид радостно хлопал в ладоши. - Еще триста на Винсента! - Мелкий кошак из принципа не ставил за Рива.  
\- Твой хозяин тебя разберет на запчасти, когда узнает, сколько ты мне продул. - Красный собаколев усмехнулся.  
\- Еще не вечер, и ничего еще не решено. - Кайт хихикнул. - Смотри, смотри! Турки берут верх!  
\- Ага, а Солджеры низ. И тоже берут, что удивительно. - Нанаки вздохнул. - Бедный Клауд.  
После очередного капитального взрыва Страйфу удалось зацепиться за что-то торчавшее прямо из пола и выползти из-под придавившего его Зака. Пока никто этого не заметил, он стал по-пластунски отползать в сторону.  
\- Так, с тебя пятнадцать тысяч за Клауда. - Нанаки довольно топнул лапой.  
\- Крохобор. - Проворчал электронный кот.  
Следом за Клаудом выполз Винсент.  
\- Ага! - Возликовал Кайт. - И восемь с тебя! Я угадал Винсента! Надо рассчитать промежуточный итог. - Партнеры по пари принялись сводить какие-то подсчеты на большом разлинованном листе, не забывая при этом следить за ходом драки.  
  
***  
  
Клауд был сыт всем этим по горло. Сейчас он отползет еще немного, а потом еще немного, и еще немного. Потом переползет через порог и найдет свой мотоцикл. И уж тогда он уедет так далеко, как только сможет. Если потребуется, к самой Дженове на куличики, так, чтобы его больше никто не нашел. Никогда.  
Страйф с трудом успевал за Винсентом. Он даже малодушно позавидовал другу, так проворно тот полз.  
После очередной вспышки прозвучал пронзительный вопль Сида, пилот кубарем прокатился мимо и стукнулся о стенку.  
\- Винс... - Прохрипел Хайвинд и сделал попытку отключиться.  
\- Сид! - Винсент нашел в себе силы подняться и добрести до пилота. - Не смей умирать! Я заставлю Ходжо тебя воскресить и тогда сам тебя пристрелю!  
\- Не дождешься... - Капитан враз передумал терять сознание и вцепился в Валентайна. - Я знал, что я тебе не безразличен! Иначе ты бы за меня сейчас не переживал.  
\- ЧТО?! - Винсент сделал, было, попытку вырваться, но у него не получилось.  
\- Валентайн, заткнись и хоть раз послушай меня! - Сид обеспокоено оглянулся. – Раз уж мы и так находимся в церкви… Так, я тебе все прощаю. Ты мне тоже. И да, я согласен на тебе жениться. Тут должна играть красивая музыка, но ее нет, отыграем потом, обещаю. Ладно, помоги мне встать, самое время нам слинять в наш медовый месяц, пока никто из этих идиотов нас не видит.  
Винсент в шоке открыл было рот, но Сид поступил самым правильным образом, заткнув строптивого возлюбленного поцелуем со словами:  
\- Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, детка.  
Винсент конечно вырывался. Сначала. Потом перестал и повис на Хайвинде, который совсем не возражал. Клауд в шоке наблюдал за происходящим, просто не веря своим глазам.  
Неожиданно его ухватили за ногу. Позорно взвизгнув, Клауд стал лягаться, с ужасом понимая, что просто не переживет еще одного раунда в общей свалке.  
\- Да не дергайся ты! - Прошипел Рено.  
Рыжему также каким-то чудом удалось выбраться. Хотя чудо являлось Заком, на которого весьма удачно отвлекся Сефирот, начав выбивать, в прямом смысле этого слова, признания в остальных изменах.  
Турк оперативно подмял под себя вяло сопротивляющегося Страфа.  
\- Отцепись! - Простонал Клауд.  
\- И не подумаю! Далеко собрался, сладкий?  
\- Далеко! И чем дальше от всех вас, тем лучше!  
\- Ну, не будь такой букой, - Рено ухмыльнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. - Куда ж ты без меня-то, йо?  
Клауд со стоном закрыл глаза. Теперь уже точно никуда, от навязчивого Турка избавиться было не легче, чем от прилипшей к подошве жвачки.  
Справа, громыхая сапогами и железными наплечниками, прокатились сцепившиеся не на жизнь, а на смерь Сефирот и Зак.  
\- Я... Тебя... Ненавижу... - С каждым новым словом Сефирот впечатывал Фэйра в пол затылком. - Предатель... Изменник...  
\- На... себя... посмотри-и-и-и... - Зак уцепился за воротник генеральского кожаного прикида. Но Сефирот неожиданно перестал его трясти.  
\- Винсент?! - Генерал как-то странно всхлипнул, когда увидел Валентайна, самозабвенно целующегося с Сидом. Парочка так и выползла из комнаты, не разжимая объятий.  
В это время Зак посмотрел в другую сторону и увидел, как Рено утаскивает Клауда к пролому в стене.  
\- Да брось ты этого недовампира, у нас сейчас Страйфа утащат! - Прохрипел младший Солджер.  
\- Что?  
\- А то! Туркам вообще палец в рот не клади, по локоть отгрызут!  
\- Как-то ты слишком со знанием дела это говоришь. - Прошипел Сефирот.  
\- Давай об этом потом! - Зак попытался встать.  
\- Учтите, я его не отдам. - Глазищи Рено сверкали очень недобро.  
\- Ну-ну. - Сефирот странно рассматривал парочку напротив. Особенно внимательно он прошелся по фигуре Турка. - И что все в тебе находят?  
Рено еще раз ухмыльнулся и прижал к себе Клауда.  
\- Есть желание узнать?  
\- Если кого-то интересует мое мнение, то я - против. - Пробубнил Страйф и закрыл глаза.  
\- Тебя вообще никто не спрашивает. - Обнаглел Зак, обрадованный тем, что его любимые идеальные два метра совершенства переключились на другую проблему. - Сефа, вот ты мне скажи, я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Угу. - Сефирот отвечал на автомате, продолжая изучать Рено.  
\- А Клауд?  
\- Угу.  
\- А Рено?  
У Рыжего начал дергаться глаз, пристальное внимание Серебряного Генерала напрягало. Теперь слинять по-тихому точно не получится.  
\- Угу... Прости, что ты спросил?  
\- Ничего. - Зак ухмыльнулся. - Я предлагаю нам с тобой больше не ругаться и просто экспроприировать Страйфа себе. На пару. Установим график, или что-нибудь в этом роде, придумаем, короче... И кто прошлое помянет...- Рено зашипел, но Зак только еще шире улыбнулся. - И, похоже, тут небольшой бонус в виде чокнутого Турка намечается. Не отвяжется же. Ну, тоже приятное разнообразие, а то обилие военных как-то уже приелось.  
\- Хм...  
\- Вы сдурели? Оба? – Возмутился Рено.  
\- Струсил? - Прищурился Фэйр.  
\- А вот хрен тебе!  
\- Хм... - Сефирот придвинулся ближе. - Ты вот что мне скажи, зачем тебе Страйф сдался? Тебе своих Турков и ШинРы-младшего мало?  
\- Со Страйфом прикольно, а про остальных... Как тут заметил Фэйр, однообразие имеет тенденцию надоедать.  
Клауд начал соображать, что его делят без него. И решил возмутиться.  
\- Вы совсем уже охренели?  
\- Еще нет. - Задумчиво произнес Сефирот. - Вот сейчас что-нибудь решим, и уж тогда...  
\- Вы сошли с ума! - Придушено завопил Клауд, которому весьма оперативно зажали рот.  
\- И для кого это новость? - приподнял бровь Генерал. - Меня вообще давно все чокнутым считают. Еще пара тройка людей погоды не сделает.  
\- Тогда, сделка? - Зак ухмылялся во все тридцать два зуба.  
\- Сделка? - Осторожно переспросил Рено, не сводя взгляда с Сефирота.  
\- Сделка. - Кивнул Генерал.  
Страйф что-то неразборчиво промычал и в знак протеста потерял сознание.  
\- Ну вот... - Зак нежно погладил Клауда по щеке. - Перенервничал.  
\- Ничего, мы его успокоим. - Со знанием дела откликнулся Рено. - Кстати, у меня тут ключи от лимузина Руфуса...  
\- Хоть отступать, это и не в правилах Солджеров, но я так полагаю, что нам пора отсюда драпать. - Закончил его мысль Зак.  
\- Единственное разумное предложение, которое я сегодня от тебя слышал. - Задумчиво произнес Сефирот. - Двинулись. - Он изящно поднялся с пола и легко забросил все еще бессознательного Клауда на плечо, словно тот ничего не весил. Рено и Зак, шипя и матерясь на пару, тоже встали, цепляясь друг за друга, с завистью косясь на Сефирота, который вел себя так, словно это не на нем Юффи опробовала весь свой запас материи и к которому с чувством приложил кулаки Зак и все, кому удалось дотянуться.  
Четверка последовала примеру Сида с Винсентом и поспешила покинуть поле брани.  
Как раз в тот момент, как за их спинами захлопнулась высокая дверь, из свалки вывалился Генезис.  
\- Удрал, зараза! Опять удрал! - Он остервенело отпихнул от себя бешенную вутайскую принцессу. - Сефирот, гад! Анджил, он опять сбежал!  
Но Анджил не ответил, он был занят тем, что отмахивался от Ценга.  
\- Да хватит тебе уже! - Генезис за шкирку вытащил друга из драки. - Он опять заварил кашу и удрал! В подлунном мире ничего не меняется! - Он трагически вздохнул, и принялся, было цитировать. - О тяжкий...  
Анджил хоть и был прилично контужен (у Ценга оказался запасной телефон), но быстро смекнул, куда ветер дует. Не размениваясь на нежности и уговоры, он точным хуком снизу справа отрубил партнера до того, как тот успел озвучить пару зануднейших актов из Лавлесса.  
Генезис изящно осел на пол.  
\- Говорил же, не стоило сюда идти. - Анджил с нежностью посмотрел на бесчувственное тело у своих ног. - А ты все, Сефирот-то, Сефирот-се... Сдался он тебе. Нашел с кем длинной меча мериться. Что мне до Сефирота, глупый... А, ладно, дома разберемся.  
Он аккуратно поднял свою драгоценную ношу и удалился в противоположном направлении от того места, куда направилась компашка во главе с Серебряным Генералом.  
После того, как значительная доля дерущихся удалилась, конфликт начал утихать сам собой. Все остальные просто раскатились по разным углам, не особо понимая, что произошло. И только Баррет еще пару раз приложил Руда, просто так, для проформы, на всякий случай.  
\- Я не понял, а где... - Рив поднялся, держа Юффи за шкирку на вытянутой руке. Девушка не желала успокаиваться и продолжала брыкаться.  
\- В-и-и-и-и-нс! - Провизжала Юффи, стараясь лягнуть Рива, но тот держал ее слишком крепко.  
\- А нету его! - Злобно прошипел Ходжо и ухмыльнулся щербатой улыбкой, двух передних зубов не хватало, все же кулак Винсента сделал свое дело. - Слинял он. Опять слинял! Какой образец! Какие данные! Какое тело… – Последнюю фразу профессор пробормотал чуть тише, потом выплюнул еще один зуб. - Какая утрата. - Было не очень понятно, на тему чего он больше сокрушался, то ли о потере обожаемого "образца", то ли об очередном зубе.  
\- Что?! Чье тело?! - Завизжала Лукреция.  
\- Не твое дело, женщина! Много ты понимаешь! - Рассвирепел профессор. - А с тобой мы еще дома поговорим! И про это, и про твою диссертацию... Боже, на ком я женился?!  
\- Диссертацию не трогай, изверг!  
Ходжо молча выволок жену за дверь.  
В это же время Ценг подполз к неподвижно лежащему Руфусу и бережно его приподнял.  
\- Господин президент? - Тишина. - Господин президент?! - В голосе вутайца послышались тревожные нотки. - Президент ШинРа! - Тишина. - РУФУС!!! - Ценг принялся трясти начальника за плечи.  
\- Вот давно бы так. - Прошептал мастерски притворявшийся до этого бесчувственным ШинРа-младший. Он обхватил Ценга за плечи, притягивая к себе. - Зови меня Руфус. Просто Руфус.  
Рив быстро смекнул, что нельзя терять время, пока Президент в таком настроении. Он отпустил Юффи, которая свалилась на подползающую к Ценгу Елену, и пристроился к Руфусу с другого бока.  
\- Ри-и-в? - Руфус откровенно наслаждался, оказавшись одновременно в двух объятиях.  
Ценг и Рив мрачно посмотрели друг на друга. Оба отчетливо понимали, что им предстоял долгий и трудный путь к примирению. И, похоже, в ближайшем обозримом будущем им предстояло научиться еще большему терпению, чтобы мирно сосуществовать бок о бок. В конце концов, мир несправедлив: их двое, а Руфус-то один.  
Ценг посмотрел на экран телефона, уже третьего за этот вечер.  
\- Рено, зараза, угнал лимузин.  
\- Кхем... у меня тут машина за углом припаркована. - Рив откашлялся. - Это конечно не президентский броневик, но в отношении безопасности ему не уступит.  
Ценг приподнял бровь.  
\- Я же руководитель ВРО! Мне по статусу положено.  
\- Ладно, за неимением лучшего, и это сойдет.  
Совместными усилиями они начали транспортировать Руфуса к двери, чуть не споткнувшись о Тифу и Аэрис, которые все еще продолжали выяснять отношения.  
\- Клауд? - Всхлипнула Тифа, выпустив волосы Аэрис. Девушки оглядели комнату.  
\- Это ты виновата! - Аэрис собиралась опять вцепиться сопернице в волосы.  
Баррет и Руд молча переглянулись. Не сговариваясь, они бросились разнимать подруг.  
\- Девочки, девочки! Перестаньте. - Руд оттащил Тифу, Баррет - Аэрис.  
\- В самом деле, Тифа, к чему все это? Ведь ты прекрасно понимаешь, что голубее нашего Клауда только небо. Зачем так убиваться? Это не твоя вина, и не Аэрис. - Тифа замерла, не ожидав услышать такой длинный монолог от вечно безмолвного Руда. К слову, голос у того был очень даже приятный. - Не к лицу такой красивой девушке подобное поведение. Да и было бы из-за кого драться.  
Тифа от офигения даже перестала вырываться. Комплимент! Ей только что сделали комплимент! И кто? Тот, от кого она никогда этого не ожидала!  
Она посмотрела на Руда.  
\- Красивая? Я красивая?  
Руд пошел странными красными пятнами.  
\- Ну… да... Я давно тебе хотел сказать, просто возможности подходящей не было...  
То, что возможности не было, это Тифа и сама прекрасно понимала. Им вообще некогда было разговаривать, их общение в основном сводилось к сражениям.  
Руд аккуратно поставил девушку на пол.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что сейчас не совсем удачное время. Но боюсь, что иной возможности у меня не будет. - Руд собрался с духом и выпалил. - Окажи-мне-честь-сходить-со-мной-в-кино-в-эту-пятницу?  
Тифа задумалась. Что она теряет в итоге? И вообще, ее еще никогда не приглашали на свидание. Тем более в кино. А, гори оно все синим пламенем! Имеет она права на свое персональное счастье или нет?  
\- Хм... это странно, но, похоже, что я совсем даже не против. - Оно задумчиво посмотрела на Турка. В конце концов, почему бы и нет?  
\- Можно я провожу тебя до дома? - Руд галантно подставил руку, предварительно отряхнув пиджак от бетонной крошки. - Уже вечер, поздно.  
Тифа улыбнулась и кивнула.  
Аэрис и Баррет молча наблюдали за тем, как парочка вышла вон.  
\- Эм... Аэрис, собственно я.... Того... этого...  
Цветочница вздохнула.  
\- Баррет, просто молчи. Больше не слова, я и так все знаю. - Она поправила съехавший разодранный бантик на волосах, но немного подумав, сняла его вообще и выбросила. - Пошли домой.  
Аэрис решительным шагом направилась к выходу. Баррет чуть замешкавшись, догнал девушку уже на пороге полуразрушенного здания.  
Юффи и Елена неподвижно наблюдали за парочками, пока не остались вдвоем.  
После недолгого молчания Елена произнесла.  
\- Похоже, остались только мы с тобой.  
\- И нас крупно прокатили. Обеих. - Мрачно вздохнула Юффи.  
\- Угу.  
\- Это заговор. Тут даже тенденция определенная просматривается.  
\- А? - Елена изучала потрескавшийся потолок, прилично закопченный огневыми заклинаниями.  
\- Два отмороженных эмоционально непробиваемых типа с длинными черными волосами.  
\- Хм... А это имеет смысл. - Елена поднялась.  
\- В смысле? - Вутайка нехотя поднялась следом, отряхивая волосы и одежду.  
\- Может это знак?  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, в смысле, нам с тобой?  
Юффи непонимающе таращилась на девушку-турка.  
\- Какой еще такой знак? - Подозрительно произнесла "белая роза Вутая".  
\- Да ладно... - Елена тоже отряхнула свой костюм. - Слушай, а ты что вечером делаешь?  
\- Ничего. - Вутайка покосилась на собеседницу.  
\- Может, сходим куда-нибудь?  
\- А в глаз?  
Елена вздохнула.  
\- Жаль... Я думала, может это правда знак...  
\- Эммм... - Юффи оценивающе посмотрела на блондинку. - А ты готовить не умеешь, случаем?  
\- Умею, конечно.  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Ну, народ не жаловался. Даже Ценг мой пирог ел.  
\- А-а-а... - Юффи задумалась о чем-то своем.  
После небольшой паузы Елена спросила:  
\- Как ты швыряешь эту свою штуковину?.. Всегда хотела научиться.  
\- Да в принципе, ничего такого сложного. Хм... Если ты приготовишь какой-нибудь пирог, я тебе покажу. - Юффи улыбнулась. - Это правда, не сложно.  
\- Да?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну ладно. Только завтра у меня дежурство. Не успею. Может в пятницу?  
\- Давай в пятницу.  
\- Вот черт! - Елена расстроено щелкала клавишами в телефоне.  
\- Чего случилось?  
\- И как, понимаете ли, мне отсюда выбираться? Рено угнал катафалк, Ценг уехал с Ривом! Мне что, тут ночевать?  
\- Давай я тебя подброшу. Я на турбо-скейте. Двоих он поднимет.  
\- Точно?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну, тогда пошли.  
Девушки вышли, продолжая разговаривать о чем-то своем.  
  
Последними полуразрушенное здание оставили Нанаки с Кайт Ситом, закончив подводить свои расчеты по пари где-то ближе к полуночи. В итоге вышло, что счет был равный, боевая ничья. Но друзья не особо расстроились и сразу заключили новое пари. На то, в чьей "семье" появится первый ребенок.


End file.
